


When the books fall [中文版]

by MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 初遇, 圖書館AU, 大學AU, 算是吧雖然英文版也是我自己寫的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>老舅男(UNCLE TV版)的圖書館AU初遇極短篇，梗源是<a href="http://pauldilfnello.co.vu/post/134969020824/you-say-you-want-a-nerdy-clumsy-david-mccallum-in">David整理書架的GIF</a>。</p><p>Chinese version of my first fanfic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294025">When the books fall</a> :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the books fall [中文版]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the books fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294025) by [koimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu). 



只是手一滑，書本就從書架上掉了下去，紛紛散落在地上。伊利亞忍不住慘叫一聲。這肯定是睡眠不足之過；上課、期中試、作業，還有在圖書館打工，這些加起來對他顯然有不良影響。

  
他從梯子爬下來到一半的時候，聽到一把男中音輕柔地提出：「來，讓我幫你吧。」伊利亞驚訝地回頭，看到一張臉正在燦爛地朝他微笑，距離之近讓他差點掉下梯子。

  
他穩住自己，喃喃道謝；陌生人把那疊書交到他手上，然後他開始一本一本地把書放回架上，這次小心得多了。

  
等到他終於把書排列好，伊利亞忍不住偷偷張望，看到黑髮男子正在附近的桌子看書；他察覺有人正凝視自己，抬頭向伊利亞揮了揮手。

  
伊利亞匆忙地溜下梯子，清了清喉嚨道，「呃...謝謝你剛才的幫忙。」

  
男子又無比燦爛地向他一笑。「你太客氣了。」說罷他眉頭微皺。「其實，要是你不介意我問的話，你是從哪裡來的？你的口音和本地人略有不同呢。」

  
「俄羅斯。我是個交換生。」伊利亞有點不情願地回答。從伊利亞的經驗所得，蘇聯在美國人心目中並不算受歡迎；他有在嘗試模彷本地人的口音，而且還挺成功的，今次卻顯然露餡了。

  
不過，美國人聽到他的答案，並沒有皺眉或者臉露不安。他反而高興地露齒而笑，眼神閃亮。「那就是我沒見過你的原因了！我剛才就很好奇了，因為我自覺對名字和臉孔的記性不錯。我叫拿破崙．蘇洛，你呢？」

  
「伊利亞。伊利亞．柯利亞金。」

  
「很高興認識你，伊利亞。」他的握手堅定而溫暖，聲音誠懇；伊利亞並不輕易相信人，但奇怪地，他在那一刻覺得自己真的受到歡迎，而這是他到達紐約後的第一次。

  
他微微笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 翻譯自己的作品感覺有點微妙呢，有點想再加幾句XD  
> 而且改名字無能啊難道要叫《書掉落的時候》？哪裡不對XD


End file.
